Final Day
The Final Day, also known as the Third Day or the Last Day, is the third and last of the three days of the cycle of time in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Overview The Final Day is noticeably the darkest day as almost all of Termina's inhabitants are in a state of despair at the seemingly inevitable doom. The Clock Town Soldiers, who are forced to maintain their posts, urge the citizens to evacuate Clock Town. Clock Town's theme is altered and plays at a rapid pace with dark undertones and chords added. The random tremors throughout the day remind the citizens of Termina that the Moon is slowly falling closer and closer. From 6:00 p.m. onward, Link will be unable to summon the effects of the Song of Double Time or dance with the Stylin' Scarecrow, as the dawn of the next day supposedly does not exist. During the final six hours of the day, a countdown timer appears below the game's normal clock display. In most locations other than dungeons, the normal music is replaced with a foreboding, hopeless theme, which is reused in Majora's realm before the final battle begins. At the end of the Final Day, the Moon will destroy Termina if Link is unable to prevent it. Daily Events * Link can play Hide-and-Seek with the Bombers and join their club at any hour. * Shiro spends all day and all night just sitting in the stone circle in Ikana. * All day Kotake will be searching for Koume in the Woods of Mystery if she has not yet been rescued. Link cannot buy potions from the Magic Hags' Potion Shop during this time. * The Clock Tower will open at 12:00 a.m., signifying the start of the festival, and allowing Link to enter and find the Skull Kid. * From 12:00 to 6:00 a.m., ??? waits for some paper in the bathroom of the Stock Pot Inn. * From 12:00 to 6:00 a.m., Kamaro does his dance atop the frozen trees in Termina Field. * At 4:00 a.m., Anju and Kafei are finally reunited in Anju's bedroom at the Stock Pot Inn, provided Kafei has the Sun's Mask to show her. * From 6:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m., the Gorman Brothers are willing to bet they can ride faster than Link. * From 6:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m., Grog's chicken coop is open at Romani Ranch. * From 10:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m., Mayor Dotour can be reached in his office in the Mayor's Residence. * From 1:00 to 6:00 p.m., the Curiosity Shop's owner waits in the backroom of the Curiosity Shop near the Laundry Pool, provided Kafei has had reason to leave. * From 6:00 to 7:00 p.m., Sakon and Kafei can be found in Ikana Canyon just outside of Sakon's Hideout, provided Kafei has been convinced to leave his own hideout. * From 6:00 p.m. to 5:30 a.m., Madame Aroma can be found moping about her son in the Milk Bar. * From 6:00 p.m. to 5:00 a.m. the Postman is biding his time in the Post Office. * The Curiosity Shop is open for business from 10:00 p.m. to 5:30 a.m. * Dampé can be found in the third grave, where the sixth bottle can be obtained in after defeating a Big Poe, all night in Ikana Graveyard. See also * First Day * Second Day es:Día Final Category:Events Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask